On the basis of the OLED, novel light-emission devices or luminous elements can be realized. As two-dimensional luminous bodies that have a moderate luminance in comparison with inorganic LEDs (LED: light-emitting diode), OLEDs are particularly suitable for the production of two-dimensional diffuse light sources, such as for example luminous panels. Large-area, diffusely radiating light sources are desired in particular for general lighting applications, with OLEDs offering promising future potential for these application areas. As a consequence of the thin-film technology used in the production of OLEDs, it can also become possible to realize flexible luminous bodies that open up previously unknown possibilities for lighting rooms.